1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of textile identification, and more particularly to a method for identifying a nano textile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an emerging technology, nanotechnology has attracted more and more attention. At present, the usability of nanotechnology in the textile field is increasingly high, and various functional fabrics with nanostructure units have been developed and produced, such as waterproof fabrics, oilproof fabrics, soil release fabrics, antibacterial fabrics, anti-ultraviolet fabrics, etc.
According to the regulations from ISO TS 27687-2008 “Terminology for Nanomaterials”, at least one dimension of a material structure in three-dimensional space is in nano scale (geometric dimension in the range of 1-100 nm), or only the materials composed of nanostructure units and provided with special characteristics can be used as nanomaterials. The characteristic of nanomaterials lies in the large specific surface area, which increases the surface energy and activity of nanomaterials. Thus, the small-size effect, surface or interface effect, quantum size effect, and macroscopic quantum tunneling effect are generated, and the specificity can be observed from its chemical and physical (such as heat, light, and electromagnet) properties. There is no authoritative definition and explanation for a nano textile at present, and the identification about a nano textile is in the absence of uniform standards.
In view of the demands and limitations of practical production, the nano textiles are defined as textiles made of nanomaterials or processed by nanotechnology and provided with unique functions. The microstructure of fiber of the textile meets the requirements of nano scale or has the functional characteristics of strange surface and interface through the contact and fusion with dissimilar materials in nano scale. The cotton and silk woven fabric is manufactured into textiles with specific functions mainly through arranging the nano powder materials on the fabric surface, the criterion for determining the nano textile is to detect whether the material on the nano textile is a nano-scale material (the three-dimensional sizes are all in nano scale, that is, the average grain size is smaller than 100 nm); the unwoven fabric is manufactured into nanofibers mainly through electrostatic spinning, the nanomaterials can also be fused in fiber to be manufactured into composite nanofibers, and the criterion for determining the nano textile is to detect the average size and unit structure (for example, the two-dimensional sizes are all in nano scale, and the diameter of some fibers is smaller than 100 nm) of fiber and whether the diameter distribution is uniform. In the detection of unwoven fabric, such regulation “the diameter of some fibers is smaller than 100 nm” takes into account that all fibers are not nano-scale fibers in the prior art. Furthermore, the nano-characters of the fused nanomaterials are not required to be detected, because when the fibers are nanofibers, and the nanomaterials can be detected, whether the material is in nano scale can be judged.
The functional properties of the novel nano textile provides more conveniences for people's life, thus the global demand for nano textiles is increasing, and the market share of nano textiles is also gradually expanding. However, after the textiles are modified by using nanotechnology or finished with nanomaterials, what the reaction of nano textiles on the micro-interface will be, will the ecological effect happen, and whether biological effects and a certain toxicant mechanism are produced to human body, concrete studies will be required for solving these problems after the detection and classification of nano textiles. The establishment of the identification method for nano textiles is the basis of a series of studies on nano textiles.